Birthdays
by Lialane Graest
Summary: Maka slammed the door to her room shut, sobbing as she realized that the only person that had remembered her birthday was Tsubaki. But how can you remember something you don't know? SoMa. Set after Nightmares and Sweet Dreams.


They had been fighting all day, and Soul couldn't figure out what he had done to her. Hell, he had even gotten up when his alarm went off for once. She had talked to Tsubaki the entire walk to school, pretty much ignoring him and Black*Star. She hadn't said anything to him in class either, something else that confused him, since she hadn't scolded him for sleeping through Professor Stein's lecture about Soul Resonance as usual.

So when they got home and she slammed the door open and stomped into her bedroom, Soul was left standing in the living room wondering just what the Hell he had actually done wrong this time.

"Maka?" He called out hesitantly after walking over to her bedroom door. "Hey, Maka, what's up with you today? You're being totally moody and it's pretty uncool."

"Just shut up, Soul!" Soul heard something hit her door, and he assumed it was a pillow.

"Just tell me what's wrong already, Maka!" He laid the palm of his hand on the door, but made no move to actually open the door.

"Just go away, Soul!" There were tears in Maka's voice and the teen had had enough. Putting his hand on the doorknob he twisted it and opened the door to find his meister sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around a worn white rabbit that he had never seen before, sobbing into it.

"Maka?" He asked quietly, taking a step into the room.

"You men are all the same!" She sobbed out, her shoulders shaking as she clutched the rabbit to the chest. "You, my Papa, everyone!"

"What are you going on about, Maka? What the Hell did we do this time?" He crossed to the bed and forced her to look at him.

"It was my birthday and the only who remembered was Tsubaki!" She shouted before burying her face back in that white rabbit.

Soul pulled on the rabbit, and Maka clung to it as if it was a life jacket and she was drowning. Eventually he got the rabbit away from her and tossed it off the bed, pulling the distraught girl into his arms.

"How can I remember what you've never told me, Maka?" He asked, gently smoothing her hair away from her face where it was sticking because of the tears. "You probably don't know my birthday either."

Maka stiffened in his arms and looked up at him and he chuckled. "I'm right, aren't I? You have no clue when mine is either."

She sniffled. "I don't…"

"Well then, we're even. You didn't say anything on my birthday a couple months ago. Now then," he craned his head to look over her shoulder at the clock on her nightstand, "it looks like we still have 6 hours left of yours. Want to go out tonight? We should be able to grab something to eat and maybe catch a movie."

Maka blushed in his arms, her tears completely forgotten. She tilted her head up to kiss him and Soul smirked, lowering his head towards her when the loud knocking interrupted them.

"Maaaakkkkkaaaa! Your Papa is here to give you the best birthday present you could ever want!" Maka hung her head, Soul's lips hitting the top of her head and he chuckled.

"Want to pretend that we're not here and just order a pizza instead? He'll go away eventually." Soul asked, pulling her closer to him and resting his head on her shoulder.

He could feel her smile as she looked back up, leaning her cheek against his. "That sounds like the best birthday ever, Soul."

A light blush was dusting her cheeks as Soul moved to kiss her, both of them ignoring the frantic knocking. Soul got up afterwards, moving to order a pizza.

Spirit was still knocking on the door when the pizza guy arrived. He looked at the man crumpled at the base of the door, ineffectively knocking at the door and rapped solidly. "Pizza delivery!" The guy shouted, and Soul popped the door open, handing him the money and told him to keep the change. He slammed the door shut before Spirit could react, the death scythe going back to his weeping.

"He still out there, Soul?"

"Yeah, groveling at the door. Let's eat while it's hot." Maka grinned, grabbing a slice of the piping hot pizza and settling down beside Soul on the couch.

"Thanks Soul. I'm sorry for how I acted today." She said, wiping her mouth but missing a small bit of cheese on her lip.

Soul saw his opportunity and took it, grinning as his teeth nipped lightly at her lip, deftly removing the cheese as she blushed.

"I forgive you."

He learned that Maka Chops done with a slice of pizza were nowhere near as painful as ones done with books.

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted something cutesy. Sorry if it is sappy.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**


End file.
